


我爱台妹

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow





	我爱台妹

你看我，多么渺小一个我，因为你有梦可做。

 

1.“我的阿妹妹快来跟我跳阿哥哥go”

从舞室回家其实是有直达的公交车的。但林彦俊就是喜欢绕到小吃街去转悠一圈。哪怕什么都不买，就只是去看看那个人也好。

那个小男孩。以前是他的小朋友，现在是他的男朋友。

第一次遇见小男孩，是林彦俊在烤鱿鱼摊隔壁的小卖部买冰镇汽水，不料却遇到了学校里一直跟他过不去的阿辰。虽然林彦俊读书成绩很烂，但自以为自己和阿辰那帮混混还是有区别的，因此也不怎么来往。阿辰觉得他假清高，一直明嘲暗讽的，林彦俊索性不搭理他。

“喂，”阿辰撞了一下他的肩膀，恶狠狠地说：“我警告你哦，离晴晴远一点。”

晴晴是阿辰的女朋友。林彦俊跟她话都没说过几句，也不知道今天这人又发什么疯，林彦俊瞪了他一眼，把骂人的话吞了回去。

真的有够无聊的。被无缘无故地找茬，林彦俊觉得很烦躁。走出小卖部，阿辰熟悉的声音又在骂骂咧咧，林彦俊回头望去，只见烤鱿鱼摊前，阿辰正对着一个小男孩颐指气使地说着什么，小男孩大约是被吓到了，翻烤着鱿鱼的双手有些颤抖。

很弱欸。林彦俊心想。要在社会上生存，就不能跟阿辰这种欺软怕硬的家伙客气。

他倒是也没想主持公道什么的，毕竟他对阿辰能躲则躲。转身要走的时候，却看到那个小男孩爆发般地大叫：

“知道啦！明明一直都在做啊，凶什么啊？”

“笨手笨脚的还不给说了啊？这就是你们的态度？”

“那你就不要买了！”

欸，看不出来这小家伙还有点脾气。

林彦俊停下脚步，跟围观的人一起看起了好戏。绝大部分人都是向着小男孩的。且不论阿辰这个臭名昭著的地痞流氓有多讨厌，欺负一个比自己小那么多的小朋友都足够使人义愤填膺了。林彦俊幸灾乐祸地看着阿辰在众人的讨伐声中吃了瘪离开，在满是烟火气的夜市里多看了小男孩一眼。

那首歌怎么唱的来着，只是因为在人群中多看了你一眼？

林彦俊怎么也没想到他会和一个小自己三岁的小男生坠入爱河。他一开始只是喜欢小朋友那股坚韧和傲气来着。然后，兄弟义气之间的勾肩搭背渐渐演变成暧昧的拉手拥抱，青春的荷尔蒙促使他第一次吻一个男孩薄薄的唇——也不知道到底是该感谢阿辰还是该弄死阿辰，说真的要不是那天遇见了陈立农，他本来打算故意去跟晴晴讲几句话来着。周围朋友都调侃他说怎么突然转性不喜欢辣妹了，他也只是笑着竖起中指：关你屁事。

我怎么知道为什么好好的人说弯就弯了。

夜晚正是烧烤摊生意火爆的时候，陈立农和家人一起忙活着，林彦俊也不好总是去他那骚扰他。于是只是选择远远地看着。趁着客流慢慢减少，陈立农坐下来看动画片，家人又不在身边的时候，他才捧着冰淇淋飞快地塞给了他。

“欸，”陈立农比起伸到脸前的冰淇淋，更感兴趣站在他面前的那个人，瘦削的身影挡住了路灯的光线，“你怎么没跟我讲就来了？”

“回家想去趟文具店啊，顺路。”林彦俊晃了晃冰淇淋：“快吃啦，等会你妈出来了。”

信你有鬼嘞。陈立农在心里吐舌头，每次都是去文具店，又没见你买文具。他当然不会当面拆穿男友这可爱的小谎言。只是就着林彦俊握着冰淇淋的手，赶紧吸溜进摇摇欲坠的冰凉糖霜到嘴里。

“自己拿着啦。”林彦俊故作嫌弃地笑：“走了哈。”

“周末去玩吧？”陈立农拉住他的手腕：“陪你去书店？我周末有空的，你呢。”

“好啊，给我打电话咯。”

 

林彦俊，今年高三，按理来说正是伏案苦读的时候，他却完全没有一般高三生的紧张感。目前对于他来说，除了陈立农，最感兴趣的东西就是——唱歌跳舞。早上开嗓练饶舌，晚上LockingPopingBreaking，周末学吉他和架子鼓。学校里的舞室是他最熟悉的地方，嘻哈社的社员们是比同班同学要更加朝夕相处的存在。要说梦想当然有，无非就是去到更大的舞台，拥有属于自己的歌和舞蹈。但这样的愿望听起来太虚无缥缈——一个刚成年，又没完全得到家长的支持的小屁孩，这一切都很遥远。一腔孤勇是少年人的优良品德，也是与世界格格不入的罪魁祸首。好在林彦俊自得其乐的很，因此也不会太过烦恼。

如果硬说有什么要烦恼的，倒也是有：陈立农这两年个子蹿的很快，从那个懵懂的肉呼呼的小男孩，逐渐蜕变成了一个有着模糊俊俏轮廓的小青年了。一想到这个林彦俊就头大，夜市里那些浓妆艳抹的姐姐或是清纯可人的妹妹都如狼似虎地盯着他。偏偏陈立农还是个不开窍的，总是笑脸迎人，无论多麻烦的忙也不肯拒绝。林彦俊说多了也觉得怪没意思，搞得自己好像很在意一样，才不要。

“帮我拿一下。”今天的练习结束了，林彦俊正坐在地上收拾东西，怀里砸下一个大包。“什么啊……”他嘟囔着抬头看，晴晴正对着镜子用手梳着头发，把刚才因为激烈的舞蹈松散的发辫拢好。

平心而论，虽然阿辰真的很烦，但是晴晴人还好，是个不拘小节的女生。所以林彦俊一直也和她正常相处着。晴晴扎好头发，又掏出亮晶晶的唇彩抹上。十八岁女孩笨手笨脚的模样可爱又生动，饶是林彦俊还在专心缠着耳机，也不能不听到周围人都起哄：“哇，化妆欸，晴晴又要去约会啦？”

晴晴懒得回答，继续对着镜子兀自琢磨唇彩涂得好不好。

“跟阿辰谈了这么久，还要打扮喔。”  
“欸我有带眉笔，晴晴把刘海撩起来我给你画眉毛吧。”

“不要，我额头长好多痘痘。”

“晴晴好讲究呢。”

“是哦，不像你嘞。”晴晴教训般地戳了戳闺蜜的肩膀：“见男朋友当然要好好打扮啦。不能因为恋爱时间太长就邋里邋遢的。”

是吗？说者无心听者有意，林彦俊琢磨着这番话，忍不住就想起陈立农在夜市里被熏得脏兮兮的的脸，校服跟不上他蹿高的速度，裤脚下露出一双清瘦的脚踝。他自己也总是那样子，拎着一个几年不换的包，黑衣黑裤，吊儿郎当。

欸，又不是女生，搞那些有的没的干嘛。阿辰这人真的变态，对女朋友都这么鬼死多要求。

可是晴晴却依旧不依不饶地给闺蜜传授她的“御夫之术”，语气中颇是带了些炫耀般的得意：要装乖，要化裸妆，要喷清淡不呛人的香水，要时时刻刻对他展现出最好最漂亮的一面……

好嫁风之流的打扮林彦俊自然用不上，他一边嗤之以鼻一边又把这些话记在了心里。他前十七年就是个死直男啥都不懂，也没什么恋爱经验，跟陈立农在一起之后，处的跟好哥们也无甚区别。这样不行啊，林彦俊想着，得让陈立农知道他是谁的。

是哦，要表现出自己最好的一面，看他还敢不敢整天对那帮女孩子笑眯眯的。

 

“喂！”陈立农还在马路牙子那儿东张西望，林彦俊大声喊他：“这边啦！”

听到熟悉的声音，陈立农瞪大了眼睛，脸上的欣喜藏都藏不住，抓着书包带子就朝林彦俊跑来，鼻尖上的汗珠也被阳光晒得晶莹：“不是说去书店吗？”

“不去了。”林彦俊大手一挥：“带你去我舞室。”

“……我不要！”陈立农当即就站在了原地，小脸憋得通红。

“就说你是我表弟啊，有什么好紧张的？”林彦俊知道小男孩肯定会因为害羞拒绝自己，连理由都早就想好了。

“可是我会怕……”陈立农越说越小声：“都是学长学姐啊什么的。”

“怕什么啦，又不会吃了你。”

“干嘛突然要去啦……”陈立农抗议无效，撇了嘴角发着牢骚。

“那，就想带你去啊！你话很多欸。”林彦俊拽着他的手就往学校的方向走。留一个圆鼓鼓的后脑勺给陈立农。

你以为我不想在什么表演的舞台上给你秀一段哦，我还觉得除了舞台上我跳的舞都很难看呢，可是最近又没有机会，我现在就是非常迫切地想要跟你耍酷一下啦。我不会承认哦，你也休想笑我。林彦俊柔软的黑发被他急匆匆的脚步颠的一跳一跳，涨红的耳朵把他内心的小九九出卖的一清二楚。

欸，傻瓜，我看过的啦。陈立农心想着。

那时候林彦俊还不认识他——不同校的无名小学弟也确实没有认识的必要。两年前，陈立农在把冰冻的鱿鱼帮爸爸拉回店里的路上，大约是在夜市入口的地方，有人在唱歌。热闹繁华的街头，若是有真本事的家伙，被路人的手机摄像头记录下来上传到社交网络上，再籍籍无名的艺人也会一战成名的。那时候还没能拥有自己手机的陈立农愣愣地思考：怎么这个哥哥不红呢？他跟着旁边的人说唱的节奏来了一段freestyle，帅的连路灯下的灰尘都被他跳成细碎的水晶啦。

那时候的陈立农对所有的流行文化都只有模糊的概念，林彦俊作为具体的代言人烙印进了他的心里。所以当这个令陈立农愤懑怀才不遇的人突然站到了他面前，把那个吆五喝六的刁蛮顾客拉走，又塞给他纸巾和冰淇淋叫他以后可以再凶一点的时候，陈立农整个人都还晕乎乎的。

哎呀，怎么大了几岁的哥哥就是不一样。我什么时候也能那么帅就好了。

陈立农对天发誓，那时候真的只把林彦俊当大哥哥看。但是大哥哥坏心思太多了，面对他成长的烦恼笑着看他：“我有办法让你提前变那么帅。”

“什么？”

“闭上眼睛。”

其实只有林彦俊觉得陈立农还单纯的什么都不懂。看过几部偶像剧也知道闭上眼睛是要干嘛了，年少时奇怪的心思也能在生理卫生课本的边边角角得到解答。但陈立农还怀揣着万分怀疑：不会吧？他真的，喜欢我吗？

真的喜欢着。唇上柔软的触感告诉他，脸上温热的呼吸告诉他，就连划过脸颊的风里裹挟着都是林彦俊的味道。酸酸甜甜的柠檬味，林彦俊最喜欢喷的止汗剂。

你都不流汗的嘛。

 

“那谁喔？”舞室的伙伴用下巴指了指坐在一边的陈立农。

“我表弟。”林彦俊淡淡地说。

陈立农捧着林彦俊买的波子汽水坐在一边玩手机，跟着音乐的节奏小腿不自觉地晃着，食指也在窗台上一敲一敲的——这是林彦俊很喜欢做的动作，用来确保自己抓到了节拍。余光却瞥到了林彦俊的小伙伴朝他走过来：“喂，你想不想学跳舞？”身后是林彦俊想拉却没拉住，一张无可奈何的脸。

陈立农摇摇头：“我不会跳舞。”

“来试试嘛。”那个人蹲下来，对怯懦的小学弟充满了好奇。“你身材不错，个子很高，是体育生？对这方面有兴趣的话可以来我们这里，有很多热心的学长学姐都愿意教你……”

“你给我走开。”林彦俊一把扯开那个男生：“也不用像传销一样对每个人都下手吧！”

“再招不到新人真的会倒闭欸。现在小孩怎么那么宅，只喜欢打游戏。”

“操心太多啦你。”

“是很久没有招到新人了么？”陈立农抬头问。

“挺久了。”

“是……只能跳舞吗？”陈立农红着脸：“因为我看阿俊有练什么说唱之类的，以为是嘻哈社。想说如果是从唱歌这样子培养节奏感？可能会学的快一点……”

男生兴奋地想要接着聊下去，陈立农看到林彦俊欲言又止的表情就很想笑。

说起来，虽然是情侣这样亲密的关系。陈立农却没有告诉过林彦俊最近在好好地练习唱歌这件事。每天的生活虽然千篇一律，面对那个人却总是倒豆子般有好多话想说，这件因他而起的隐秘愿望就被偷偷藏了起来。其实陈立农很早之前就已经感觉到自己或许有音乐方面的天赋，但在没有遇到林彦俊之前，只是作为一个消遣的小爱好而已。但一旦认真了，就想要好好做一番给林彦俊看看。

陈立农起了坏心，故意忽视了林彦俊疑惑的表情，和他的小伙伴畅聊了起来。

作为体育生下班又要帮家里打工已经很辛苦了，林彦俊才不要他为了照顾自己的面子，勉强来舞社。什么嘛。完全看不出这家伙对唱歌跳舞这么感兴趣，怎么聊这么开心……

于是天真单纯的小学弟又迅速成为了舞室众星捧月的对象，尤其是在他用成熟醇厚的声音唱了一段R&B之后。林彦俊都搞不懂为什么这个人唱起歌来就四十岁了，恍然间仿佛是电影里的场景，男主角爱上了那个悠长的声音，继而爱上了琴房的玻璃后模糊的背影。陈立农朝他投来一眼，林彦俊挖空心思地在想，惊鸿一瞥这四个字，怎么写来着？

明明是自己想展示才对，怎么又被他抢了风头！林彦俊后知后觉地不高兴。

“妈妈叫我们回家吃饭咯。”林彦俊催促他赶紧逃离那几个奇怪的学姐的目光，看屁啊？

“我们有更多时间可以约会了耶。”从舞室出来，陈立农笑眯眯地看着他：“不过我可能要先学一段时间，我零基础，刚才那个学长说会教我。其实你教我也挺好的，但我不想耽误你时间……”

“不会啊。”林彦俊一脚踢走了路边的石子，声音低低的。

“为什么不开心？”陈立农凑到跟前问他，“我自作主张了吗？还是……”

林彦俊突然站定住了，漂亮的大眼睛里有嗔怪和委屈。陈立农一愣，怎么回事，干嘛这样看我。

反正不管是武侠片还是偶像剧，吃醋的时候把对方拉到巷子里强吻一通就对了。林彦俊的恋爱法则与处世之道就是如此。

 

2.“人生海海我们不会只是stand  one  night”

收到台北的娱乐公司通知林彦俊去做练习生的那天，正好是林彦俊高考后放榜的日子。不出意外地没有考上理想的大学，却收到了梦寐以求的公司的来信。林彦俊的失落劲都被冲散了，兴奋的不得了，第一时间就冲出家门和陈立农分享了这个好消息。公园的秋千上陈立农慢悠悠地晃荡，说开心好像也没有特别开心，林彦俊才反应过来这意味着什么。

“对不起哦，以后可能……没时间陪你了。”

“没关系。”陈立农扬着笑，“我很为阿俊开心，真的。而且就算没有这个，你也要去上大学的嘛，也要走的。”

“别怪我吧，嗯？”虽然林彦俊很清楚自己其实完全没立场说这话。

“怎么会怪你。你做自己喜欢的事情，是最有魅力的时候啊。”

“别这样……”林彦俊苦笑着，“你发脾气吧，或者骂我一顿之类的，就跟我第一次见你你骂阿辰那样。你这样我太愧疚了。”

“那我难道能阻止你吗？”陈立农抬头看他，笑意未减，眼睛里的泪光却影影绰绰。

“别哭啊。”林彦俊急急忙忙地掏兜找纸巾，这个习惯是和陈立农在一起之后才有的——方便擦干净他被夜市的烟熏火燎弄的脏兮兮的脸蛋。结果今天不凑巧地没带上，林彦俊只能手忙脚乱地用手抹掉。陈立农垂下头，小声吸了吸鼻涕。

“别跟我道歉。”陈立农绞着衣角，“我就是有点难过，很快就会好起来的。如果你因为我就放弃了这次机会……就，我不想做坏人。坏人你来当比较好。”

“好，我是坏人，暑假我每天陪你，给你赔罪，好不好？”

“……你别这么跟我讲话啦。”陈立农被林彦俊突然的柔声细语激起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，破涕为笑。

“还笑我是不是。”林彦俊被他笑的很羞愤，明明上一秒还在哭，好心好意安慰人，不然谁愿意这样子讲话哦，克制不住而已。

“不笑你，你陪我哦，说好的。”陈立农敛起笑意，对他伸出小拇指：“来，拉钩。”

 

“干嘛，又去找陈立农玩了？”回家晚了点，被妈妈逮了个正着的林彦俊慌慌张张的。

“是啊。”林彦俊装作无所谓地耸肩，家人早就知道他有这么个好哥们，黏糊在一起已经见怪不怪了。

“我说你啊。”妈妈轻轻叹了口气，“都要走了。”

“所以嘞。”

“我听说陈立农学习很不错的，又很乖，哪里像你让我操这么多心啊。怎么不跟人家学点好的。”

“我也没犯什么错吧，妈妈？”林彦俊撒娇般地靠过来。

“你是没犯错，可是你一个人去台北，我能不担心吗？”妈妈无奈地别过头：“你爸昨天回来又……”

“知道了。”林彦俊听到这个称呼就立即起身。

“听我说完行吗？”妈妈一把拉过这个倔强的儿子，两个男人为了这件事从来都没少起冲突：“我刚才跟你爸爸打过电话，他说过了，也同意了。”

“哦。”林彦俊懒懒地答应着，心想，我才不管他同不同意。

“你不要误会我跟你爸爸的想法，我们真的是怕你一个人在外面闯荡很危险，你知道吗？你是我们的儿子，当然放心不下，你怎么还长不大跟你爸怄气呢。”

“可他都没有支持过我啊，我就是想做点自己想做的事情而已。”

“这次不就支持了吗？”

“那还不是因为我没考上大学。”林彦俊漫不经心地：“他可能是觉得我无药可救才……”

“你什么时候才能长大啊！”妈妈生气地打断了他，见林彦俊半天不回话，又接着说：“你爸爸的生意以后会一直在大陆那边，等过了这个暑假，我们就搬到大陆去住。”

“干嘛又搬家啊！”林彦俊大声地抗议。这次他是真的慌了。

“越大越不懂事！你爸爸做生意那么辛苦，你连这么点体谅都做不到吗？”

“我……”林彦俊想反驳又说不出话来，陈立农含着泪的眼睛又一次浮现在脑海中，他只觉得心情更糟糕了。

 

把人送到家门口，陈立农又垮了脸，林彦俊知道他想说什么，在黑黑的巷子里抱了抱他，自己却被对方反手搂的更紧了。下巴搁在他的肩膀好像都没有以前轻松了，他长高的好快呀。

“明天还会再见的嘛。”林彦俊劝慰他。

“只有两天了。”陈立农不满地嘟囔。

“我有空一定会回来看你的，好吗。”

“可是你要练习啊……很辛苦的。”

“你也好好学习吧，小朋友。”

“你说这话，好没说服力。”

“你再笑我试试看！”林彦俊锤了一下他的腰。

“……我会好想你啊。”

闷闷的声音从肩头处裹挟了一点湿意传来，林彦俊连忙拨开陈立农的脑袋，脸颊上又挂了泪，不是个天不怕地不怕的小男孩吗，怎么最近像个哭包一样。“好好好不哭了，”林彦俊抹干他脸上的泪，趁势揉搓了一下肉感十足的脸蛋，“不哭啦……来亲一个。”

蜻蜓点水地碰了一下嘴唇。陈立农扯着嘴角勉强笑了一下。

“正常一点。”林彦俊瞪大眼睛。

于是陈立农又开始嘴角下撇。

“……算了。”林彦俊认命般地又把小孩搂过来，好说歹说地才止住了他的哽咽。这个暑假为了弥补陈立农，几乎每天都腻在一起。两个小男生其实也不太懂恋爱怎么谈，大部分时间都泡在舞房里，林彦俊教陈立农弹吉他，弹着弹着就没人了，然后就不老实地亲亲摸摸一下。或者陈立农去夜市的时候，陪在他身边帮他打打下手。林彦俊努力学着嘴甜讨喜的模样哄陈妈妈开心，殊不知自己的俊俏模样就足够让阿姨开心了。虽然只是平淡又纯洁的中学生小情侣相处，却让陈立农变得越来越粘人。其实林彦俊心里也不好过，只是总觉得自己是哥哥，有照顾对方的义务，所以只是在陈立农看不见的地方才偷偷抹泪。

“你快回去吧，”陈立农吸了下鼻涕：“不然要赶不上末班车了。”

“那不许哭了啊。”

陈立农使劲点点头。

夜晚的凉风吹进公交车的车窗里，林彦俊的燥热和烦闷好似也被一同吹走了。陈立农总是要求送他回家却被他屡次拒绝了，理由无非是“太远啦你这么小又这么晚不安全”。但只有林彦俊自己知道，他只是想在这趟单独的旅程中想一些事。

百分之九十五都关于陈立农。

最初那时候，只以为自己只是疼爱这个坚强又活泼的小男孩，哪怕在相处过程中起了邪恶的欲望和贪念，也会用自责的心情把这些都通通压下去，直到现在也没能过去心里的这道坎，所以一直没有做到最后一步。虽然陈立农心理年龄很成熟，身体也已经隐约有了漂亮的肌肉线条，但本质还是个才十五岁的小孩。

那时候他向他伸出援手，最初的目的只想要他更无忧无虑一点长大。

所以对于自己马上要举家搬离这个小镇的事，林彦俊一直不知道该如何开口——父亲因为职业的关系，东奔西跑已是常态，他习惯了离别，却独独为这次感到庆幸又惋惜。

林彦俊不知道这种想法算不算成熟。就像妈妈说的那样，陈立农确实是个很懂事的人，不像自己那么任性。他真的很喜欢他，希望他能过上相对不那么辛苦的生活。他去台北做练习生，家也不在这里，也许很久都不能见面，慢慢的，陈立农就会忘记他，以后交女朋友，结婚生子。虽然现在想来很难受，但……大概这才是正确的吧？

他自作主张地这么想着。

  

练习生的生活和想象中一样，但又不太一样。一样的是自己确实能系统地学习到很多东西，林彦俊这才知道原来过去接触的那些，统统都是三教九流的野路子，无论是唱歌、跳舞还是rap都得从头开始。同期的伙伴们人也很好，虽然身体上很劳累，但心情还是积极向上的。不一样的是林彦俊真的想陈立农想的要崩溃了，从第一次不小心撞见Kim和隔壁公司的女练习生在舞室打kiss的时候就开始想了。纯洁的邪恶的想法在他脑子里车轮般地滚了个遍，自己在浴室欲哭无泪地解决完，还得扳着指头数，陈立农到底还有多久才成年啊？！

算了。进入了贤者时间的林彦俊又开始伤春悲秋起来。按照他的原计划，应该是撑不过三年，俩人就得分道扬镳的。

可是陈立农对他，还是像从前那样，把思念和依赖通过电波传达到他的耳朵里，一点也看不出来会忘记自己。是他低估了一个十五岁的少年赤诚的爱意，也高估了自己长大成人的决心。以他的定力，陈立农撒个娇他就举手投降了，更别提要故意冷落他。

练习结束，林彦俊拖着疲惫的步伐，和伙伴们一块勾肩搭背地去吃饭。他不明白，自己怎么每天都能饿成这个样子，怀疑是不是化性欲为食欲了，每顿都要吃下一头牛。狼吞虎咽的时候接到了陈立农的电话，嘴巴里还含含糊糊地：“喂？”

“我在台北车站哦，你可以来接我吗？”

……

“林彦俊！牛排不吃啦？”

“不吃了，你们帮我吃吧。”

为什么突然过来，最近不上课吗，你第一次坐车坐了多久。在路上，林彦俊有满肚子的疑问，但见到陈立农背着双肩包坐在车站里的那一刻，这一切都不重要了。如果不是因为人来人往，林彦俊真的很想现在就亲一亲抱一抱他的小男孩。他想起那部动画片，女孩在鹅毛大雪天的车站痴痴地等待着她的心上人，因为寒冷和思念，在重逢的时候扯着男孩的衣角哭泣。而他的心上人，永远都在眼睛弯弯地笑着。

你对我传达来的喜欢和想念，我都收到了。

林彦俊强忍着冲动才没趁着良辰美景把陈立农给办了，只是用手帮彼此弄了一次。洗完澡后躺在一张床上聊天，聊着聊着劲头又起来了，他把陈立农的脑袋扣过来接吻，哑着嗓子，像是要弥补刚才在朋友们面前咽下去的“宝贝”一样，不停地喊他。

从黄昏到黑夜，直到外面下起了淅淅沥沥的雨。

酒店里的床很软。林彦俊从小到大都睡硬板床，理由是大人觉得这样对骨骼发育有好处。白天要练习，睡觉也因为硌得慌翻来覆去，把林彦俊养成一身坚硬的铠甲。此刻林彦俊深陷在床铺里，听着雨声，睡不着，他翻过身，黑夜里那双眼睛也看着自己，林彦俊吓了一跳：“怎么还没睡？”

“我怕醒来你就走了。”

林彦俊有些心酸，伸手摸了摸他的脸：“我哪也不去。”

“我真的好喜欢你。阿俊。”陈立农抓着被子的一角不敢看他的眼睛：“你也一直喜欢我好不好？”

“我一直都喜欢你。”林彦俊蹭了过去，把男孩的头埋在了自己的怀里：“以前一直以为，是你比较需要我，现在想想，是我离不开你才对。”

“你才没有。”

“真的。”

我根本没有那么洒脱。我需要被你需要，被你依赖，被你爱着。

“阿俊，”陈立农鼓起勇气，从床上坐起来，终于表明了他最迫切的来意：“我想跟你商量件事。”

 

“你真的要考艺校？”

“是啊，”陈立农点点头，“就觉得还蛮有兴趣的欸。”

“可是……”林彦俊有些犹豫：“艺校很辛苦的。”

“我是体育生，哪里会怕辛苦。”陈立农仰起头，“而且阿俊一直夸我唱歌好听啊。干嘛现在又不相信我哦。”

“演艺圈很多坏人啊。”林彦俊闷闷地：“你又容易相信别人，被别人骗了怎么办。”

“那不是有你嘛。”陈立农坐的近了些：“有你在台北，我就没有那么害怕了。”

“那你妈妈同意了吗？”

“当然啊，我妈妈很支持欸，想不到吧，反而是你最小心眼。”

“……我哪有。”

“不要担心我，阿俊。”陈立农摇了摇他的手：“我不是因为你才想去考艺校的哦。”

“什么话……”林彦俊皱眉：“你好不会安慰人。”

陈立农笑嘻嘻地：“真的，我真的是自己喜欢，但是我还是很感谢你，如果不是因为你，我可能发现不了自己在这方面还蛮有天赋的。”

“可是我当初，明明不想要你去学跳舞来着。”

“你都不知道，”陈立农轻快地吻了他一下，“阿俊很多事情都不知道呢。”

 

3.“穿上你最性感的高跟鞋，人群之中你最亮眼”

林彦俊戴上了自己最喜欢的小礼帽，摘了耳环，穿了新球鞋，打扮得颇为正式，同伴耻笑他人模狗样也不恼，锤了一下就开心地搭上去往陈立农的学校的捷运。今天是陈立农排练了很久的舞台剧正式演出的日子。林彦俊作为家属身份被盛情邀请前去观看。他其实从来没看过陈立农在舞台上是什么样子，舞房里两个人抱着吉他唱着歌也是很久以前的事情了。

“阿俊，来一下后台好不好。”

收到陈立农的信息，林彦俊偷摸混成工作人员溜进了后台。男厕的隔间里陈立农抱着马桶干呕。“你怎么啦？”他急匆匆地抬起他的头，厚厚的舞台妆也遮不住陈立农苍白憔悴的神色。

“……好紧张。”

林彦俊有点想笑，但还是正色道：“不紧张哈。没事儿。”

“我觉得我会演砸！”陈立农欲哭无泪。

“不会不会，加油！”林彦俊捏起拳头给他鼓劲：“欸我跟你说，我第一次表演，就在大街上，我比你现在还紧张。”

“那然后呢？”

“紧张也得上啊，我就喝了一瓶啤酒，硬着头皮去了。最后别人说我跳舞有点像打醉拳，这样。你熬过了第一次，以后就不紧张了。”

“我好像要记不住歌词了。”

“那就把话筒交给台下的观众。”

“我觉得我裤子好紧。”陈立农一副窒息的表情，“一会跳舞该裂了。”

“裤子裂了就涨粉啊。”

“……好蠢。”

“你看，不紧张了吧？”林彦俊笑着摸摸他被发胶固定住的脑袋，“我回去咯，你准备一下上台吧。”

大幕拉开，林彦俊沉浸在剧情里，含着笑欣赏着。他看着舞台上那个高挑的男主角，有些发愣。他不得不承认自己已经渐渐明白了父母当时的心思，那种保护欲是面对自己爱的人割舍不掉的。他也真的担心过自己会不会影响了陈立农应有的，正常的人生，而陈立农却用实际行动告诉他，他会让他更加骄傲。

或许很久以后，林彦俊想，他会拥有比现在更多的自由和底气，他和陈立农可以过上书里面写的那样，神仙眷侣般的生活。可以一起写歌，一起站在聚光灯下唱歌跳舞——这是林彦俊看到陈立农抱着那个女孩子时冒出的第一个念头。

 

“十七岁，宝宝，你要怎么补偿我，怎么报答我？”林彦俊压着他，解开他衬衫上的纽扣，看着他脸上的妆被汗一点点晕开：“就是让我看你在舞台上抱别的女孩子？”

“不是……”陈立农面色绯红：“那是安排的啦。我，我想说，那阿俊要什么我都给，这样的报答你满不满意？”

“真的什么都给？”

“什么都给的。”陈立农乖巧地揽住他的脖子，自己分开腿，让林彦俊完完全全地以侵略者的姿态压在他身体的中间：“我有买套哦，润滑油也买了……唔！”

说的什么话！林彦俊羞愤地堵住了他的嘴，这种事情……怎么可以让对方来。

结果当然是林彦俊比陈立农紧张多了，手指伸进去一点都要紧张兮兮地问他疼不疼。真的不疼啦，陈立农扶着额头苦笑着。到最后自己也着急了，抓着林彦俊的手就往深处送。

“你别急啦！”林彦俊拔河般地跟他杠着，“要先让你适应适应，不然会受伤的。”

行吧，陈立农理所当然地享受起林彦俊的服务。虽然一开始感觉怪怪的，但弄久了还确实蛮有感觉的。啊，好奇怪，又好舒服，陈立农的脚趾都微微蜷缩了起来。不过这样的享受并没有持续多久，因为那个玩意比起手指来还真是有够粗的。

“好疼啊……”陈立农皱着眉头嘟囔。

“你不是刚才还在着急？”林彦俊亲了亲他的鼻尖：“疼的受不了了吗？”

“可以吧。”陈立农使劲呼了几口气，睁开眼睛对上林彦俊深不见底的眸子，突然就好像有了勇气一样，他正在被这个全身心崇拜又喜欢的哥哥彻彻底底地占有，感觉好幸福。

“忍一忍，宝宝，小猪。”林彦俊口不择言地乱叫，柔声安慰他：“太疼了我们就不做了哈，乖。”

天哪。陈立农都不知道自己是不是精神错乱了。我怎么会以前觉得他这么说话肉麻，林彦俊这样好帅啊。

“呃呃啊啊嗯不疼了……哈……可以快一点……唔……呜呜呜哥哥轻点我不行了呜”

“老婆，坚持一下，马上就到了。”林彦俊心想，毕竟第一次，快点缴械也可以原谅。感情是一方面，主要是陈立农白花花的胸口在他眼前不停地晃动着，视觉刺激太强烈。

事后满足的林彦俊终于意识到，原来面对喜欢的人，是可以没有贤者时间的。做完的第一件事不是思考人生，而是要抱抱他。

“……不许那样叫我了。”

“好的老婆。”

“……喂！”

“好好好开玩笑的。我胸大腰细腿长的小公主~欸不睡哈，别装睡，起来我帮你洗个澡。”

 

大陆那边，一档模仿韩式练习生选秀成团的节目，正展开如火如荼的招生。这个消息很快就飘过海峡传到了台湾练习生的圈子里，陈立农和林彦俊也不意外地收到了。不过林彦俊正忙着自己的公司推出的团体出道，就拒绝了这档事。陈立农目前还是个学生，更是作罢。微微有些凉意的初秋，两个人一边吃着冰淇淋一边在马路上闲逛着。

“如果我没有遇到你哦，”林彦俊舔着冰淇淋，若有所思地想：“可能就会去参加了。”

“我也是。”陈立农转过身来，面对着林彦俊，一步步倒着走：“之前传奇星公司找过我欸，问我想不想去当练习生来着，不过被我拒绝了。”

“我可能就不在台湾了。”林彦俊耸耸肩，“可能会去大陆那边吧，我看过王思聪那个公司招练习生的公告，当时还蛮想去的。”

“那我们也许还是会见面。”陈立农咬着挖冰淇淋的勺子，看着天空：“会一起去比赛哦，然后我就会介绍‘大家好，我是传奇星娱乐的陈立农，大家可以叫我农农’，这样。然后你会在台下看着我，认识我。欸？好像也蛮不错。”

“不错个鬼。”林彦俊翻了个白眼：“我只会觉得这是哪里来的小孩子哦，好蠢好容易被骗的样子。”

“你也还是会喜欢我啊。”陈立农笑嘻嘻地戳穿他。

“你还是骂人比较有可能啦，”林彦俊亏他，“很man很厉害。好成熟哦。”

“是哦，不像你，快八十岁了还总是口是心非。”陈立农小声抱怨。

“那你呢？”林彦俊问他：“你肯定会怕我，然后觉得哪里来的这么凶的男的。”

“是啊，然后就会发现你内心也有小可爱的一面。”

“你很烦哎。”

“然后还是会很爱你啊。”陈立农突然停下了脚步，半开玩笑半认真地告白：“我觉得无论什么时候遇到你我都会爱上你耶。冥冥中就会有这种感觉。就像你说的，如果我们一起去参加那个比赛，我会因为跟你很默契而熟悉，会因为你很可爱而爱上你，这样。”

“嗯。”林彦俊被他说得有点脸红，低头又塞了一勺冰淇淋，依旧快步向前走去。

“你也会的对不对？”陈立农轻松跟上了他的脚步：“唉虽然你真的很颜控，爱上我的最大可能还是因为我又高又帅。但是你一定会觉得，哇这小孩一个人来这边比赛好可怜喏然后照顾我，这样。你很心软欸林彦俊，只有你自己不承认。”

“废话真多啊你。”林彦俊扔掉冰淇淋的盒子，霸道地牵起他的手：“是会喜欢你，但不是因为觉得你可怜啊，笨。又高又帅更是什么瞎掰的理由，我以前一直是直男好不好。”

“欸，不重要了。”陈立农紧紧握着他的手，汗涔涔地：“重要的是我们还是会很相爱。”


End file.
